


what the unkindest tide brings

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: The ocean takes it all away.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: September Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	what the unkindest tide brings

**Author's Note:**

> this is whiffingbooks' fault :-)

“You were meant to be my balance, Andromache,” Quynh says. It is hard not to hear the echo of the ocean in her voice, how the water poisoned her.

Andy keeps her head down as if to feel ashamed for her mortality. Ever careful, she cuts away at the rope with the knife she has hidden in her sleeve.

“We were goddesses—”

“But not forever,” Andy says. Her bruised ribs ache with each word she speaks. “Quynh, please. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

The rope breaks.

She offers her freed hand to Quynh. “You can still come home.”


End file.
